[unreadable] [unreadable] Barriers between clinical and basic research, along with the ever the increasing complexities involved in [unreadable] conducting translational research, are making it more difficult to translate new scientific knowledge to the clinic - and clinical needs back to the bench. The objective of this conference is to energize the [unreadable] development of the nascent practice of translational nanoscience. Speakers include leaders in the field of nanoscience and leaders in clinical translational research from the Howard Hughes Medical Institute [unreadable] (HHMI)'s Patient-Oriented Research Investigator's Program and NIH's General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) and Clinical and Translational Science Awards (CTSA) Consortium programs. The conference provides added value compared to others by: (1) including talks from a multidisciplinary group of outstanding scientists and engineers working in the materials, biological and physical science disciplines to develop nanodevices and nanotechnologies, together with visionary clinical researchers with expertise in genomics, proteomics, multiple organ systems, molecules and pathways implicated in common human diseases; (2) presenting cutting-edge approaches to studying nanostructures that act as biological mimetics, nanomachines, nanofibers and polymeric nanoconstructs as biomaterials and nanoscale fabrication devices, sensors and laboratory diagnostics; (3) stimulating uniquely transformative, novel, and integrative strategies to catalyze the application to clinical practice of nanostructures and nanoscale particulate technologies capable of targeting different cells and extracellular elements to deliver drugs, genetic materials and diagnostic agents to specific locations. This includes acceleration of the development of nanoscale techniques that enable in vivo probes of cellular and subcellular physiology; (4) establishing priorities for future translational nanoscience in nanomedicine to facilitate drug delivery, drug and therapeutic development, in vivo imaging, in vitro diagnostics, active implants and tissue repair/regeneration; and (5) implementing a Young Investigator Program, by which junior investigators, specifically women and underrepresented minorities, will be solicited to present exciting new findings and research approaches that have a high likelihood of accelerating basic nanoscience and translational nanoscience discoveries. Ultimately, this conference will provide critical new insights into how nanoscience discoveries can be rapidly translated into clinical practice to revolutionize healthcare. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]